


ONLINE FRIENDS | seungjin

by seonamkim



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonamkim/pseuds/seonamkim
Summary: "Are you Kim Seungmin? From Class 2-2?""Wait, how'd you...?"= = =STATUS: Ongoing (complete on Wattpad)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4





	1. ~ PLAYLIST ~

♪ "WITHOUT U"  
By NCT U

♪ "Wave"  
By ATEEZ

♪ "Summer Days"  
By Martin Garrix  
(feat. Macklemore & Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy)

♪ "Good Thing"  
By NCT 127

♪ "Time Of Our Life"  
By DAY6

♪ "Get Cool"  
By Stray Kids

♪ "A-TEEN"  
By SEVENTEEN

♪ "Live While We're Young"  
By One Direction

♪ "Drama"  
By TOMORROW X TOGETHER

♪ "EMERGENCY"  
By DAY6

♪ "Cloud 9"  
By CRAVITY

♪ "Alab"  
By SB19

♪ "오늘은 꼭"  
By GOTCHA !

♪ "GOOD BAM"  
By N.Flying

♪ "AH YEAH"  
By WINNER


	2. 1

"Seungmin hyung."

"Seungmin?"

"Seungmin hyung! Seungmin hyung! Are you dead??"

"No he's not, you dork."

"Continue waking him up."

"How about the both of us doing it?"

"'It'?"

"You know, the emergency situation."

"Oh, that."

-

"Dang it, Seungmin hyung, wake up!"

"What- AHH!" Seungmin yelped as he was being pulled by his legs by both Felix and Jeongin. The two young boys have been screeching into Seungmin's ear since 5 minutes ago before all this happened, due to Seungmin being a heavy sleeper.

Apparently the only thing that's gonna wake him up is if somebody would drag him out of his bed and onto the floor which is otherwise known as the "emergency situation", so that's what Felix and Jeongin did.

"What are you doing?!" Seungmin started hitting the two younger's arms while his other hand was gripping on the headboard.

Felix and Jeongin abruptly dropped his leg, causing Seungmin to tumble down out of his bed and onto the floor. They hi-fived each other while Seungmin just rubbed his head.

"Ugh, stupid alarms, why did I even entrust you with the task of waking me up?" Seungmin said, his hand gripping the side of his head.

Jeongin pointed a finger at Seungmin while saying, "It's your fault you're such a heavy sleeper, hyung. We're having problems too, you know!"

Seungmin gave them a questioning look and Felix facepalmed.

"Don't you care about our mental wellbeing? We need to wake up early because of you because before all of this, you were always the one waking up first!" Felix answered, hands on his hips.

"Fine, fine, sheesh... Get out of my room now! Go!" Seungmin made a "shoo" gesture with both of his hands, forcing Felix and Jeongin to go out of the room.

Seungmin closed the door shut, but he still heard Felix's muffled voice which he understood as, "You still owe me ramen, you know! Hurry up and change into your uniform so that we can eat!"

"How did I end up with them... Oh right. They decided to stay here." Seungmin shook his head and made his way to the closet to change and get ready for school.

Seungmin grabbed his uniform and placed it on his bed. He buttoned up his shirt and fixed his necktie. He wore his black slacks and grabbed his sweater. He groomed his hair into his daily hairstyle and placed a few of his belongings into his backpack before leaving his room.

He dashed downstairs in a total attempt to still be able to eat his parts of their breakfast while hurriedly putting on his name tag with 김승민 (Kim Seungmin) on it.

"Huh? I thought you were gonna cook the ramen..." Seungmin trailed off when he saw cheesesticks placed on a plate in the middle of the table.

Felix shrugged, grabbing another cheesestick from the plate and said with a muffled voice, "Hmph. My cheesestick."

Jeongin grabbed another cheesestick and stuffed his share into his lunchbox. Seungmin sighed and went to grab the box of cereal and fresh milk on the counter and a bowl and spoon.

"Where did you get the cheesesticks anyway?" Seungmin question then spooned cereal into his mouth. Jeongin replied to which Felix nodded, "You're not the only one who knows how to cook hyung. We're big enough to survive ourselves."

"Oh really? Then who will you get data or WiFi from to play Fortnite or Nintendo Switch or YouTube for your videos when I didn't exist in your lives then?" Seungmin said, raising a brow at the two boys.

Felix made an "o" shape with his mouth before saying, "That actually makes sense."

Jeongin smacked Felix on his arm earning a 'wtf' statement from the Aussie to which Jeongin gave him a glare and a lecture.

"Don't you curse at me hyung, you're just irresponsible and vulnerable because of Internet. Heck, I was even the one who cooked your cheesesticks and you just shoved one-fourth of it into your mouth!" Jeongin continued reprimanding Felix, while Felix just crossed his arms knowing that his lectures aren't going to end anytime soon. Seungmin just watched the scene unfold before his eyes as he was eating his cereal.

"This is actually interesting," Seungmin nodded as he continued on listening to the younger's lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was this even-   
> Anyways, here's the first chapter! I didn't know how much I missed this book until I read it again. I hope you enjoyed this quirky introduction chapter of the SKZ maknae line (minus Jisung lol)!


	3. 2

_Breathe in. Breathe in and out, and in and out and out._

__Breathe in. Breathe in and out, and in and out and out. ___ _

__

__

__Seungmin continued staring at the board despite nothing that the teacher said came into his head._ _

__"To find the value of x° using the exterior angle equality theorem, determine the measure of the linear pairs or the exterior angles and locate the remote interior angles..." The voice of his geometry teacher fades as he focuses on the field outside instead, wondering when the lunchbell would sound at last, and he would head to his favorite bench with his friends messing with him while he reads._ _

__Seungmin heaved another sigh as he turned his attention back to the board with nothing but 'gibberish' variables here and there._ _

__Hyunjin on the other hand, kept on fidgeting with his pen. He was excited for today's game competition that he agreed to with his friends. And well, his enthusiasm went down a bit when math came into the scene._ _

__37 minutes to go, and Hyunjin's brain will be free at last just as how Seungmin's brain will be relieved from breakdown along with their other classmates._ _

__Except for Seo Changbin, that is._ _

__Changbin is a friend of Hyunjin's and a pro gamer himself, but that is the complete opposite of the fact that he is exceptionally good at math. Most of the people he newly met thought he would suck at mathematics, considering he goes hardcore in gaming. How'd he find it interesting, his classmates and friends would ask._ _

__Seungmin followed the second hand of the clock, which was seemingly ticking agonizingly slow for him. He would just have wished it was literature all day long 'cause on that side of education, he would constantly be seen beaming at the topic. For an instance, Seungmin would just have a random idea pop into his head and voila, all of a sudden he starts scribbling words into a poem._ _

__He just decided to write a poem for the remaining time in math left before everyone rushes out of the room and into the filled hallways._ _

__Seungmin stared at the sky and a thought approached him saying,_ _

__The sky's the limit._ _

___That's it! ___ __

__

__

__Seungmin grabbed his pen and journal writing words, each stroke of his pen going back and forth. No one noticed his excitement though, they were too busy staring at the board or at someone else._ _

__"You are now dismissed. Please wait for the lunch bell before you exit the room. See you tomorrow, class!" The teacher announced._ _

__"Yes ma'am," The class lazily replied._ _

__Seungmin tapped his pen on his desk as he thought of another line, counting the correct number of syllables for each._ _

__Seungmin continued to write when all of a sudden, the loud ringing of the bell reached Seungmin's ears._ _

___Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding... ___ __

__

__

__Seungmin disregarded the ringing noise of the bell and approached the hallways. He stopped in front of the library and smiled before he entered his so-called 'wonderland'. He pushed the door open and greeted the librarian, who also smiled back at him, knowing Seungmin's full determination and interest in books._ _

__Seungmin grabbed 3 books, one from Language, one from History and the last one from Literature. All of the said books never failed to intrigue Seungmin, but it's all the same for his other books too._ _

__Seungmin thanked the librarian for the books since the librarian manages to reserve the right books for Seungmin._ _

__He exits the library and descends down the stairs and out into the open field where his favorite bench is located. And as he sat down, two people scared him, and it's not that hard to guess who._ _

__Three. Two. One._ _

__"SURPRISE!!!"_ _

__Seungmin involuntarily smacked the two people with his book as an act of defense, only to realize it was just his two (annoying but thankfully bearable) friends. But they were not the only ones. A few feet behind Felix and Jeongin was another boy, snickering at what the two younger boys did._ _

__Seungmin gasped, "Holy cow, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean any of my actions just now-" He was reaching for Felix's and Jeongin's head and massaged them like there was no tomorrow._ _

__"Ugh, you're such a mom figure, you know that hyung?" Jeongin waved Seungmin's hand away from his head after a few seconds of his soothing massage._ _

__Seungmin pulled his hands away from their heads and scoffed, "A mood is a mood. You can't change that." Seungmin took a peek behind the freckled boy and 'dolphin' saying, "Who's that?" He pointed, referring to the boy standing behind the two of them a few feet back._ _

__"Oh right," Felix grabbed the boy's right arm and placed him in front of Seungmin, then saying, "Seungmin, this is a boy in my class. Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung. Han Jisung, I introduce you to one of my best friends who holds his duality quite well, the one and only, Kim Seungmin!" Felix then let the both of them shake hands as Seungmin shot a glare at Felix, but then gladly accepted. Jeongin just stood at the sidelines but then hugged Jisung after he was done with his handshake._ _

__"A new friend to spend time with at last!" Jeongin then whispered into Jisung's ear, pulling him close so that the older boy can hear clearly, "I'm so glad you came into our lives. If you weren't here, I'm pretty sure I would be grounded most of the time by Felix hyung and Seungmin hyung." Jisung just chuckled at his statement and the other two just gave each other confused looks._ _

__They all sat down beside Seungmin and did their own stuff like Jisung simply eating, Felix scrolling through his phone, Jeongin finishing an assignment for their next period (on which he got a smack on the head from Seungmin for lying about finishing all of his homework and Jeongin fired back with a "don't blame me, my sleepiness was getting the best of me last night!") and Seungmin happily reading the books he got from the library. He didn't have any class for the next period, so he was free until 2:00 in the afternoon._ _

__• • •_ _

__Hyunjin is currently at the computer lab with his friends Bang Chan, Minho and Changbin. They entered today's mini-contest on Rules of Survival and were more than determined to beat other gamers who showed up in today's contest._ _

__The tension in the air was felt by everyone as they ready their fingers for probably an hour of non-stop clicking of the mouse and WASD keys._ _

pl __The host welcomed everyone who participated and those who were just going to watch the participants play. Majority of the voices that can be heard were from the girls, cheering for Hyunjin and his friends, but for that sole purpose only. They didn't even know the rules being implied._ _

__"Welcome to today's battle in Rules of Survival! I am YoungK, please don't call me Brian 'cause it's embarassing, and I am the host for today's game! Today's competitors will be Hyunjin and his group Stray Kids!" The students cheered at the group._ _

__"And today, Stray Kids will be competing against their seniors, JB and his group, GOT7!" The said group waved their hands at the audiences, making the girls scream even more at their charms._ _

__"Get ready for a tense game, as these players are more than just determined to beat each other for this week's title!" YoungK said over the loud voices of the cheering crowd._ _

__"Let's all count to three!_ _

__"One!"_ _

__"Two!"_ _

__"Three! GAME START!"_ _

__Hyunjin made urgent taps on his keyboard, giving and receiving commands from his group. The stunned crowd watched as the players frequently caught themselves in a two-way situation, but still manage to escape, leaving the audiences in awe and girls screaming,_ _

__"OPPA YOU CAN DO IT!"_ _

__"I DON'T CARE, I'M CHEERING ON BOTH SIDES!"_ _

__"BAMBAM OPPA STOP DABBING EVERYTIME, EVERY SECOND COUNTS IN GAMING!"_ _

__"STRAY KIDS FIGHTING!"_ _

__A few more minutes have passed and the moment of truth has come for today's game. The computer lab was then filled with cheers and shouts of encouragement for the two remaining players._ _

__"Here goes the endgame, with Hyunjin from Stray Kids vs. Jinyoung from Got7! Who will be the savior and who will be able to grant their team the title of being this week's champion? This will all be answered as they fight one on one to claim their victory!"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO-  
> I'm still working my way around ao3 and there's a way to format text I-  
> I feel like I'm clowning myself-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to this book! I'm gonna kickstart this off with a playlist that you could listen to while reading, although it's optional, I'm not forcing you guys to create a playlist for this. Some texts in the overall book are meant to be in bold, italic or underlined for text emphasis and occasionally for the aesthetic, but those features don't apply (I first published this on Wattpad so I have those options there). I also have a character lineup but I figured I won't put it here anymore because you get to meet them through the chapters anyway. I still hope you'll still be able to enjoy reading this story though. Stay safe!


End file.
